


Snow Day

by AnAllWriteLife



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics
Genre: Bruce is a good dad, There's literally no plot to this, all fluff, just some good brotherly bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAllWriteLife/pseuds/AnAllWriteLife
Summary: Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian have an epic snowball fight.





	Snow Day

What do you get when you combine six inches of snow, four incredibly competitive brothers, and a gigantic yard?

The most intense snowball fight of all time.

Four individual snow forts had been constructed, each one stocked with several piles of snowballs, ready to be thrown at a moment's notice.

The yard was eerily silent; everyone was strategically planning their next move. Taking advantage of the situation, Dick peeked over the edge of his snow fort, scoping out the battlefield. Tim’s fort was to his left, Damian’s to the right, and Jason’s was dead ahead.

While debating the best way to ambush Damian’s fort, the sound of ‘Eat snow, Dick!’ rang out and before Dick could react, a snowball hit his face, immediately numbing his nose. Shaking the snow from his eyes, Dick saw Jason fist pump triumphantly as he let out a ‘whoop’ of celebration.

“Dude! We said no headshots!” Dick called out.

“All’s fair in love and snowball fights, Dickie!” Was the returning reply.

A wicked grin spread across the first Robin’s face. “Sure is. Now, Tim!”

Leaping out from his snow fort, Tim used his staff to launch himself into the air and landed in Jason’s own fort, using his brother’s moment of shock to pelt him with snowballs from his own supply.

“Haha, yes! Victory is ours!” Dick cheered, leaning over to grab some snowballs when he felt a body barrel into him, knocking him to the ground and destroying the fort’s meticulously crafted walls.

Managing to roll over, Dick saw that Damian had been the one that tackled him to the ground. The youngest Wayne was currently grabbing a snowball from Dick’s stash and preparing to stuff it down his eldest brother’s coat. Scrambling backwards, Dick gazed at his little brother with terror in his eyes.

“Lil’ D…you wouldn’t.”

Damian grinned and tossed the snowball in the air, catching it with ease. “You have no idea what I’m capable of, Grayson.”

Gathering his feet underneath him, Dick stood and faced Damian, a snowball of his own in hand.

“I don’t want to, Dami, but I’ll take you down if I have to.” He said, fist clenched around the snowball.

Damian took a fighting stance, his eyes narrowed. “I’d like to see you try.”

With a roar, Damian charged Dick. A scuffle ensued, both boys ending up covered in white powder and snow down their coats. Eventually calling a truce, they walked over to Jason’s fort where he and Tim were similarly covered in snow.

“So…did we win?” Tim asked, brushing snow out of his hair.

Dick gestured to their snow covered clothes, laughter in his voice. “I don’t think any of us won, Timbo.”

“Hey,Tim,” Jason said, turning to his little brother. “That thing you did with your staff, launching yourself into the air like that? That was friggin’ cool, man. Can you teach me how to do that?”

“Yeah, sure thing, Jason.” Tim replied. “I can show you tomorrow.”

“Alright, who’s up for some cookies and cocoa?” Dick asked, rubbing his hands together. His brothers nodded, but before they could make a move for the door, Bruce’s Audi pulled into the driveway, snow crunching under the tires.

Seeing his sons in the yard, Bruce paused after he climbed out and shut the car door.

“What are you boys doing out here?” He called, shivering as he adjusted from the heated inside of the Audi to the below freezing temperature outside. “And why are you covered in snow?”

“We had a snowball fight, Father!” Damian said, gesturing to the destroyed snow forts.

Before Bruce could form a reply, a slushy snowball hit him directly in the chest, slowly sliding down his coat, leaving a wet trail.

Bruce watched it slide until it fell to the ground with a ‘plop’, then turned his gaze on his sons. All four looked back at him with wide eyes. After a tense moment, Tim’s arm flew up and he pointed to Jason, who was failing to contain his snickers.

Raising an eyebrow, Bruce smirked. “So that’s how you wanna play, huh?”

In the blink of an eye, Bruce bent down, gathered a handful of snow, and formed a snowball. As he readied to throw it, Dick yelled ‘Scatter!’ and the boys took off in different directions, each seeking out cover.

With a grin, Bruce prepared himself for what could possibly be the most dangerous battle of his life. And to make it more interesting…

“Winner gets an entire batch of Alfred’s cookies!”

Off in the distance, the boys whooped and hollered in excitement.


End file.
